Back to Life
by XStarxDustX
Summary: Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are out to avenge Kagome's death. Inuyasha finds out that it was Kikiyo and they set out to kill her. What will happen to them? What surprises await them there?
1. Inuyasha finds out

A/N: Heya everyone! thx for reviewing my story that I wrote. This is the sequal of "Until I met you" If you already didn't know that. I know that I was mean to just kill off Kagome like that for Kikiyo. But I think you will be surprised where this story goes. Cept unless you not surprised. -  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha, anything related and all that junk

* * *

Inuyasha walked home. He was devestated about what had happened to Kagome. He remembered her laugh and smile. Anger and fury took over his sadness. He would kill whoever did this to Kagome. 

Kikiyo cackled in delight when she saw Inuyasha suffer. "Poor little Inuyasha. Is he sad because Kagome has died?" Kikiyo laughed. She loved to see him suffer. That would teach him to betray her.

"We are live at the house of Kagome Higurashi. There was a kill and run here. The killer just killed her and ran. Police are still working on who may have killed her." Inuyasha swiched off the television. He would find out himself. He was a hanyou after all.

"The killer must have some of Kagome's blood. So I'll just follow that sent." Inuyasha started to sniff around. Yes people started to stare at him and yes they thought he was crazy. But he didn't care. All he cared about was avenging Kagome.

(Meanwhile...)  
"How the heck could this happen? Why would anyone want to kill Kagome?" Sango screamed pacing across the floor. "Sango, stop it. Your gonna make a hole in the ground. Miroku said.

"Arn't you a bit upset about this?" Sango asked tears streaming down her face. "Yea but if I'm upset you'll be even more upset so I just decided not to be upset." Miroku replied. "Gee, thanks Miroku. That makes me feel a lot better." Sango said sarcasticly.

Just then, Inuyasha barged in and told them "I know who killed Kagome." "Who? Who? Inuyasha spit it out!" Sango said shaking him. " It was these two guys. But they said that Kikiyo told them too." Inuyasha said when he stopped being dizzy.

"What! I'll kill Kikiyo!" Sango said. "That's my job." Inuyasha said. "But feel free to yell, kick and scratch her as much as you want." So Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku went to avenge Kagome's death. Little did they know that someone was watching over them...

* * *

A/N: Muah ha ha ha::Cough Cough: Man that was a fun chappy to write! Hope ya like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R pplz! C ya till next time! 


	2. Meanful Dream

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for so long but I was finnishing some other story. So ya. I promise to update more often. K, umm hope ya like this chappy as much as ya liked the last, or more or less or w/e. Oh ya thx to all ya reviewers! THX! Keep reviewing and reading!  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha or any other anime or non anime and all that junk...I think I got that right did I?

* * *

Kagome's spirit watched as Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku went to find Kikiyo and avenge her death. Yeah it was nice her friends cared bout her but this couldn't happen. Spirits can see a blurey bit of the future and Kagome had seen Kikiyo being killed by some otherway. 

Kagome had to somehow stop them. Or it would be her fault and she would remain wandering spirit forever. (A/N: It's her fault cause she's the one who died and there killing Kikiyo to avenge her death so ya)

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent. _'But Kagome's dead, how come her scent is still here?' _Inuyasha wondered. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Sango asked. "It's Kagome's scent. It's here." Inuyasha replied.

"Do you think she may be watching us right now?" Sango asked. "Maybe" Miroku answered. Kagome left the group. "I forgot that Inuyasha has a super sensitive nose. I can't get near them without having them know I'm there." Kagome said. "I don't want them to know."

Kagome was a spirit that hadn't been sent to wherever yet. But if Kikiyo died because of her death, she would be a wandering spirit forever.She would rather be alive right now but some things are meant to be.

Kikiyo had gone to the airport. She needed to leave the country asap before Inuyasha came looking for her. She was satisfied that Inuyasha was suffering. He would never see her again. The men that had killed Kagome had run off. She didn't want to see Inuyasha again. And if she did, she would kill him too. He betrayed her.

(With Inuyasha)  
Inuyasha Loved Kagome and he was going to avenge her. But how could he? Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walked home. They had seen Kikiyo leaving and they couldn't stop her.

(At Inuyasha's house)  
Inuyasha tried to get Kagome off his mind. He tried everything but all he could think about is Kagome. He laugh, her smile, everything about her was perfect. He couldn't forget her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said "What? Kagome? How can you be here? Your dead!" Inuyasha replied. "I'm just here to tell you something. You can't kill Kikiyo. Some things were ment to be. And Kikiyo is not ment to die yet." Kagome said

"How about you" Inuyasha asked "Were you ment to die?" "I don't know Inuyasha. I don't know." Kagome said. She waved goodbye and left. "No Kagome don't leave me!" Inuyasha called.

* * *

A/N: I decided to end it there so ya have to wait in suspence! Mua ha ha ha! So R&R pplz! Or you'll never read the next chapter! Just kidding. ok umm.. C ya till next time! 


	3. Wild Goose Chase

A/N: Heya everyone! Thx all for Reviewing. I'm gonna try to make this as long as possible. R&R!  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up. _'It was just a dream?' _he thought. It had seemed so real. Kagome was there, talking to him. He knew what he had to do now. He had to find some way to bring Kagome back to life. 

Inuyasha went to find Kaede. An old pristess. "Inuyasha, what brings ye here?" Kaede asked. "I need to bring Kagome back to life." Inuyasha replied. Kaede shook her head. "Can't you do anything ya old hag?" Inuyasha said

"Ye must see Kanna. She will show you." Kaede said. Inuyasha went to see Kanna. "Inuyasha...why...have you..come?" Kanna asked. "I need your help to bring Kagome back to life." Inuyasha said. "I...can't...do that." Kanna said. "Go...see...the priestess...of...life..and death." Kanna said.

Inuyasah felt as if he were being sent on a wild goose chase. "Where can I find her?" Inuyasha asked. "You can...find..her...beyond...the..well." Kanna replied. "What do you mean behind the well? Which well?" Inuyasha demanded. Kanna only responded with a "You..shall find..what you...seek...with theone...you..love."

Inuyasha left Kanna to find whichever well Kanna was talking about. "Kanna, do you not think that you should have told him?" Kagura asked. "He will..find the well...in due...time." Kanna replied.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He couldn't find out what Kanna meant. He wasn't really good at riddles. She said that he would find it with the one he loves. "What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha wondered.

"The Higurashi shrine obviously." Sango said. "Let's go there now." Inuyasha ans Miroku nodded and left for the Higurashi shrine.

They arived at a gloomy place. It was hard to believe that a week ago, this place was full of laughter and joy. They snuck in and found the well. They jumped down and a shiny blue aura surounded them. They climbed out of the well when the blue aura disapeared.

"Where are we?" Sango asked. "I have no idea." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

A/N: I will leave you in suspence! Mua ha ha ha :Cough: Well ya...R&R pplz! C ya till next time! 


	4. Enter Shippo

A/N: Heya! I'm Hyper Hyper Hyper! Thx for reviewing!  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha...

* * *

(Where I sort of left off)  
"Where are we?" Sango asked "I have no idea." Inuyasha replied. In truth, they had landed in the warring states era. They walked around a bit. They went up to a few people asking "Where is this?" People just looked at them wierd and walked away 

They sighed. Could this get any worse? "Can you believe this?" Sango asked. "We're stuck in a place that we don't know anything about." "What did Kanna say again Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "She said something about a priestess of life and death." Inuyasha shrugged. "We should go find her then." Miroku said.

(With Kagome)  
"If they find Akira, she'll revive me." Kagome said. Akira was the priestess of life and death. Kagome had found the well many years ago. She had met Akira. Akira was there for her all the time. When she had no friends, Akira would be her friend. When she needed to be comforted, Akira would comfort her. She was Kagome's 1st and best friend.

(With Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.)  
"We'll never find her." Miroku said sitting down on the grass. "We can't give up, for Kagome's sake." Sango said. "How about, we find someone who know's that priestess." Miroku and Inuyasha agreed and started to ask some people about the priestess.

While they were looking for a person who knew the priestess, a little kid with fox feet and tails walked up to them. "Hey, whatcha doing here? And why are you wearing such strange clothes?" The Fox kid said. "Wha-? Is that a real tail? And what's with the fox feet?" Sango asked.

"Uh...your like Kagome you know. That's almost exactly what she said to me the first time we met." He said. "You know Kagome!" Sango said quite surprised. "Yeah, Kagomehas friends all over this village, including the priestess, Akira." He said.

"So are you Kagome's friend from her time?"Heasked. "Yeah, My name's Sango." Sango said. "I'm Shippo." Shippo replied."Meow." A little kitten said. "Oh, that's Kirara." Shippo said pointing at the little kitty. The kitten jumped into Sango's arms.

"Now what were you saying about a priestess?" Sango asked Shippo when she put Kirara down. "Well, you see..." Shippo started. "Hey! Sango!" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha and Miroku ran towards them and saw Shippo and said, "Who's the kid?"

* * *

A/N: Muah ha ha ha! I will end here! You must wait till the next chappy to find out what happens! R&R! C ya till next time! Be Hyper! 


	5. Fate has strange ways of doing things

A/N: Heya! Sry I didn't update for soooooooooooooooooo sooooooo soooooo sooooo sooooooooooooooooooo very long! I was moving from vancouver to calgary so ya. hope ya like this chappy! R&R  
D/C: I dun own Inuyasha at all...boo hoo..

* * *

"Who's the kid?"  
"That's Shippo. He was friends with Kagome. He was about to tell me where to find the priestess when you guys interupted." Sango said a little annoyed at the interuptions. "Eh...Sorry." Inuyasha and Miroku said meekly. 

"Keep going Shippo." Sango encoureged. "Well, Akira befriended Kagome almost as soon as she got here." Shippo started. "Wait, who's Akira?" Inuyasha asked. "that's the priestess we're looking for." Sango said. "Now let the kid continue!"

"Well, Kagome came here and back for a few months every week or so and one day Akira scensed a great danger nearing Kagome." Shippo said. "She told Kagome to stay in this era and avoid the danger but Kagome said that her friends were in her era so she couldn't stay."

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha looked at eachother guitily. "When she didn't come here again, We all supossed that the danger had gotten her and we were all very sad."

"Yeah yeah but where do we find this Akira person?" Inuyasha asked. "I was getting to that." Shippo replied. "Akira lives in that place over there." Shippo pointed to a palace-yet-not-a-palace sort of place.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walked to the palace-yet-not-a-palace place to find that there was a lady waiting there. "I was expecting you."she said. "Are youAkira the priestess?" Sango asked. "That is what I am called." Akira replied. "You have come to beg for Kagome's life have you not?"

"Yeah how'd ya know?" Inuyasha asked  
"I know these things." She replied. "But let me tell you, I cannot do anything about Kagome's death."

'What do you mean you can't do anything?"  
"If Kagome's death wasn't meant to happen then it would have somehow been stopped by fate itself." Akira replied. "To simply put it, Her death was meant to be so we shouldn't mess with it."

"But that would mean we came here for nothing, Kagome's death can't be avenged!"  
"If it makes you feel any better, Kikiyou has died and paid for the death of Kagome"  
"Yeah..."

The three sighed and started to walk away when something in a bright(and I mean bright-to-almost-make-you-blind bright) walked towards them. "What the hell?" Inuyasha said trying not to blind himself.

"I am fate, I have come to tell you that your efforts have not gone unnoticed." Fate said "We have seen the trouble you went through and so we have decided to bring Kagome back to life, on one condition."

"What's that?" They asked. "The next time her time comes, or any of your times come, you will accept it and move on, mourn, but move on." They all nodded happy that they would get their friend back. In a flash a bright light, Kagome was back.

"Kagome!" They said happily.  
"In the flesh."

**_THE END_**

**_

* * *

_**A/N: sooo how'd ya like my story? I know that it took a long long time to update anf the sappy happy ending thing may be a little lamd but it's finally finnished and I personally like happy endings. so review and tell me how ya liked it! C ya! 


End file.
